The storm
by Tbird2290
Summary: Erikas parents were kicked out of there village but killed by an epedemic. she had to live with a bunch of other viking families but now she is 13.That means she can live alone. That is if she can find the right dragon...Rated T for no reason.
1. Chapter 1:The stress

Hiccup WAS my friend until He met astrid .My parents are dead and if I dont get a dragon and prove Im strong in a week they'll throw me out of the village and back to my old be killed.I can't have help and he doesn't understand that...I LIKE REVEWS.

_This story was inspired by my picture on my profile__**. **_**(It's the tattoo on Erika's arm!)**

Experience

Chapter 1: The stress

Erika didn't have a dragon. Erika NEEDED a dragon. But nothing seemed to fit her. It ether hated her or she hated it. But she needed to keep trying. To prove she could live alone scents her parents were dead. She just wouldn't move in with some other dumb Viking family and wouldn't go back to her old village. BUT Erika would never, ever, no matter what take his advice. He wasn't the only Viking left out with no friends. They were friends until he met Astrid. Erika doesn't_ like like _him but likes him more as a friend. He stopped hanging out with her trying to catch Astrid's attention. And this boy's name was-

"No _**Hiccup**_! (Can I make it any more clear who "**He**" is?) I do not want to try one more dragon!" He Infuriates me. Bad.

"Why not?"

"Because all dragons hate me. I have more of a killing instinct than most dragons let alone people! And do any of the dragons on this island like toast as much as me. Nutuh, don't think so!"

"No they don't hate you they just-just- severely dislike you. And whats with the toast?"

"Wow, that makes me feel way better! And yes I am practicly obsessed with it!"

"What's with this instinct thing?"

"In my old tribe once we pass the age of 12 we get really, well…. Dangerous. More battle and hunting instincts and reflexes. It goes on until you're at least 18. That's kind of why they call us the " Histaricas. "

"Cool , I didn't know that."

"Its not cool! How would you know, you haven't even talked to me for the past 7 years. So why do you care about me now?! Because you're finely cool and want even more attention? And you want it from me too! You think I'm just goanna forgive you? And Astrid, She just fell all over you when she found out you were famous! She went from wanting to kill you to wanting to kiss you over night! No one cares about me so why would you care about me? Why don't you leave me alone?!"

Her words were cruel but true and made his heart sink. He hadn't thought about what Erika felt. He didn't know it would hurt her so much either. She had a point though. He hadn't talked to her in that period of time.

"Listen, Erika-"

"No. I'm tired of waiting for you to figure this out."

She said coldly. And she sprinted away. It was no use chasing her. She was the fastest kid in the whole village. She could even beet Snotlout in a race. There was no way to catch her now at full pace…. (But remember this is hiccup. You know the guy who tracked down the night fury?)

I love to run. My heart pounds and I feel so free. Unjudged and protected. But when something attacks me I will fight to the death. The forest is my only friend so I go there and used my many wilderness skills to start a fire. I went through a period of months Living alone in the forest until someone found me anddemanded to take me back to their village. imagine a piece of paper with all my fears and failures wrought on it. I mentally take the paper and put it in the fire with all the other droughts and hurts. Then something disturbs me. I hear some heavy pounding sound but still it's so light. I open my eyes and look up to a night sky. A thunder cloud startles me and a blue ring of fire shoots around me from out of the sky turning into smoke as it hits the ground. I stand up to run when lightning strikes me and light headedness almost makes me fall over.

It should have killed me. I should be in Acoma or dead but the only injury I get is a burn on my arm was the lightning hit me. I run deeper into the woods trying to get away from nothing.

'Why am I not still there right now laying dyeing in the middle of the forest? How am I running for that matter?'

After thinking this my arm starts stinging then tiny burning/tingling and finely a cutting feeling. It was as if someone was slicing me open. I tumbled over doing a summer-salt about four feet. Spoke to soon. Now my cut turned into a flaming knife digging into my flesh. Is this what it feels like to die? Accept all over my body? I screamed silently and groaned loudly. I groaned again but did endlessly. When I stopped the groaning continued. It turned into growling then roaring. I turned my head to see the biggest grapple grounder ever screaming at me, scaring the crap out of me. I went frozen solid. Petrified. This monstrous creature was going to eat me. Perhaps no one would care. Hiccup had other friends and the whole village would probably be happier and safer without her in every ones way.

"Make it quick"

I said to the dragon.

"I don't deserve to live."

My head was slouched and my pain was unbearable.

'so this is the end. This is how the candle will be blown out' as her mother used to say. The screaming sound was so loud now I was sure everyone on the island could hear it. Then I realized it wasn't the grapple grounder. It was something else. A gray streak came out of the sky and blasted the other dragon with crackling blue fire. They rumbled and tumbled and the other dragon finely struck the grapple grounded in the eye making it bleed. He pushed the other one off of him and flew away sreaching. I couldn't tell what type of dragon it was. It turned its head to look at me as if making sure I was safe. It was a Skrill. No, it was a huge, gray night fury. But it looks like a Skrill too. A skrill with night fury features and a shorter muzzle. This is just weird.

Okay so lets go to the beginning of our story.(rewinds) Erika had lived in another village a few miles south of berk. When she was 2 something happened so she and her family had to move she had no idea why they were moving. All she knew was her whole family was banished. That means if she ever returned she would be killed. Her family moved to the island of berk. Then when she was 8 her parents died from an epidemic. She moved around living with different Viking families. Now if she is 13 and if she can tame a dragon for herself she doesn't have to stay with any more families. If she doesn't she is kicked off the island. Its cruel but it's the law. She had met hiccup when she was 3 and they were inseparable. So now that you got all that information back to the story. ( fast forwards and presses play )

It looked at her with cerious eyes and slowly walked tworreds her. He sniffed the scortch mark on my arm. I. Was. Petrified. No dragon had ever gotten this close to me without freaking out and trying to kill me. When his muzzle touched me the hair on my head stood on end. He tilted his head and looked to the side. He had heard something in the woods. It Then jumped into the air and took off disappearing into the storm…

A cliffy hanger! Sorry but Its fun to do! Guess what! Im making a teen titans and rangers apprentice Fics! They will be coming soon so keep tuned! So you see that cute little button down there? It says REVIEW on it. do me a favor and click it! _I __**know**__ you want to._ ( She Says creepily.)

Erika: Hey, don't scare them! They'll run away and wont review!

Hiccup: Why do you care if they review?

Erika and Tbird: (Glare in annoyance)

Tbird: Because then I know they love me! And It will make me want to write about you more! If not Erika will be mad forever! And you _really_ don't want that.

Erika: Hey!

Tbird: Got to go! By! (runs away screaming.)


	2. Chapter 2: The silence

Chapter two: the silent treatment

Hi people! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo very much to ZeldaandPikminforever & Wasiliwa Star! Shout outs to you! Here have a XP cookie!

Hiccup: can I have one too?

Erika:Me too!

Tbird: NO! Not until the story is over. Then you get 10000000$ in invisible money! The next people to review get 100000000000000$ of invisible money! Now onto zee story!

My heart was beating in my chest and I was sure it was going to explode. Then I heard a rustling in the bushes. Twigs and branches crackle and snap. Did the grapple grounder come back to finish what he started? Was it a bear? The thoughts made my heart race even faster. Then out of the bushes came toothless! Wait a second, if that's toothless where's Hiccup? Another sound came from the forest it sounded much bigger considering all the sound it was making. Then tripping out of the woods was Hiccup. Spoke too soon. I got up on my aching body and walked over to him. I reached out my hand and pulled him off the ground.

"You done running?"

He said with a half-smile.

*Sigh* "yes. I'm done running oh clumsy one."

"Hay! Walking through the forest silently is hard."

"Oh really?"

I said smiling. I turned around and walked back into the dark depths of the forest. I did it silently and effortlessly. Stepping in places without leaves, twigs and plants. It was simple. Only either step on the balls of your feet or heal first and slowly put down the rest of your foot. I was fleet footed when it came to walking through the forest.

"Where are you going?"

She did not answer.

"And why did you look like you were going to hyperventilate?"

She didn't answer that either. (She wouldn't of anyways.) He fallowed along, lagging behind by a few yards.

"Do you even know where we are?"

She still didn't answer. He had been to a lot of places on Berk but never here. They sun light that got through the leaves made beautiful patterns on the forest floor. Dotting the black, rocky ground with brown patches.

"Just fallow."

She finely said. They soon came to a more familiar spot. He had only been there a few times before but had still been there once or twice. He then realized where they were. Minutes later they came to the cove. A large whole in the ground with a small lake off to the side. They were on opposite side of where he usually enters the circular bowl shaped area.

"I trust you can find your way home from here."

She said

"Where are you going?"

"To find- something important."

"I can take you on toothless if you want me to."

"I'll make it. but seriously stop trying to find me a dragon. _I_ have to find it or,or…"

"Or what?"

"It wont count.."

"What wont count?"

"Its nothing. I have to go."

"See you tomarrow?"

She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the forest. She stayed back far enough so he couldn't see her, but close enough so she could watch him get on toothless and fly away. She couldn't help but admire the friendship they had. The way he could tame any dragon with a touch on the nose, gentle hands and some fish. She walked deeper into the forest back to the place where that ring of fire came out of the sky. She had left her sachel there along with some coins. She also found the area where the grapple grounder and the other dragon fought. Why were they fighting in the first place. She then remembered the lightning. Why had it not killed her? She looked at the burn on her arm but it wasn't a burn. It was a tattoo of a dragon. A beautiful black dragon made of shapes. It was mostly made of tryangles but had no wings. She was baffled. How had this happened? And to her for that madder! This wasn't right. That bolt had done something. But what she didn't know was that it had made a conection that would save her… She looked back up from her arm into the trees. In the darkness she could of sworn for a second she saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at her. Then they disappeared.

The next morning the world was silent to her. The weather matched her aditude. Rainy, cold, zero sun. She ate a piece of toast and truged through the mud over to the docks and sat down. She stared into the water and looked at her reflection. Stormy gray eyes, long brown hair pulled back into a bun. Someone walked down the dock and sat down besides her. Lets take a guess who it is shall we?

"So what ya doin'?"

Asked hiccup . She looked up at him.

" Looking at the water."

" why were you so scared yesterday?"

" you wouldn't belive me if I told you."

" No one beleved me when I said caught a Nightfury. Look at me now."

"I was building a fire out in the woods when that storm came up. Then this ring of fire shot out of the sky at me. Then I was hit by lightning. "

He looked at her in confusion.

"I know what you're thinking. Why is she not dead. I'm still trying to figure that out myself. I ran deeper into the forest and ran into a roage grapple grounder. He first tried to kill me but then This other dragon flew out of the storm and attact the grapple grounder. It wasn't like any dragon I've ever seen before. Kind of like a nightfury but mostly like a skrill. It made my hair stand on end."

He looked at her intreaged by the nightskrill dragon she defined.

"It faught the grapple grounder away and looked at me for a while. Then It heard your cladder and flew off."

"Wow. That's a crazy story… but it makes no sentce. Why would a dragon protect YOU . And a wild dragon."

"I don't get It either but what I worried about is this."

She rolled up her sleave where the dragon tattoo was.

" This Is where the lightning hit me during the storm.

Hellow people of earth! Who else loves that they made this a tv show! I love the new episode too! I had Youth group tonight So I had to tape it. Reviews are loved with fresh water and lots of food. =-D

Erika: When am I going to meat the nightskrill thing?

Hiccup: Yes! Please! I'm dying over here!

Tbird: Just waith my friends, just wait….. (smiles creepily)


End file.
